


Beanboozled

by AceOfRoses



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General idiocy, Mentions of alcohol and intoxication, Pre-Canon, Research days, They're just so soft, and idiots, but it's not on duty, i have absolutely no point of reference for anything in this fic but at this point i don't care, not the full thing but like the general idea, sasha has the braincell, thanks crow, this prompt came to me in a dream, this sat in my head for too long and now you have to deal with it, unorthodox use of jellybeans, use of the crow fic title generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfRoses/pseuds/AceOfRoses
Summary: Game night at Tim's, Sasha gets an interesting wager card.No, they're not playing beanboozled. But there are jellybeans involved.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Beanboozled

The atmosphere in Tim’s flat was comfortably familiar, low lighting and soft music. Tim and Sasha’s weekly game nights had turned from an event born of boredom to a necessity and something to look forward to. They met for a couple of hours every Saturday night, and a combination of drinks, board games and gossip—something so simple—had become one of Sasha’s favourite traditions. Plus, it was with Tim, so they usually ended up laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. It was good with him.

Tonight, they were playing a game of their own invention. The rules weren’t entirely clear but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sasha and Tim sat on the living room floor amongst their game pieces. Why they weren’t sitting on the nearby couch, they couldn't say. Their pieces included a deck of cards, a one pound coin, a box of jellybeans and, most notably, a small glass bowl filled with folded pieces of paper.

Each slip contained a wager—something the loser of that round must do, say, or sacrifice. They had written them weeks ago when they first came up with this game, though the rules had changed drastically from then. This was mostly because they were never sober enough to remember the original rules. 

The pair had just completed a round. Tim had finished saying a tongue twister that was rendered more difficult by the late hour and the night’s alcohol. Sasha sat up from where she had been lying on the ground. She pointed out that Tim had her literally rolling on the floor laughing, which sent them both back into hysterics.

It was nice, in his apartment. Everything was always nice here. It was small and cramped, but there was soft carpet, a string of fairy lights on the wall, and Tim. Sasha stopped to consider this. Would the apartment be any less wonderful if Tim wasn’t there? It was certainly possible. Tim always brought a warmth with him, the kind of fun you could always rely on. Even at work they would make jokes about the research staff and the spooky aspects of their job, but it seemed different here. Like something had changed. It wasn’t the first time she’d noticed the way Game Night Tim was a different person. He was more open, and sweet, and maybe cuter? Maybe that was the alcohol talking.

That wasn’t a new thought, either. 

Tim noticed Sasha’s pause and brought her back to the moment with the suggestion of a new round.

They went through the steps of their game, each picking a wager from the bowl and tucking it away without seeing the contents. Three cards and a coin were flipped, jelly beans were guessed upon and eaten, and two minutes later Sasha had lost. She groaned and brought out her wager, unfolding it to see just what she’d have to do.

Upon it were scrawled two words: A kiss.

It took a couple seconds before the words sank in, and her brain decided: this was a brilliant idea.

“Alright then.”

“What’d ya get?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Her brain let forth another wave of brilliance—another small game to play.

“And you know what, I’ll do two. One for the wager, and one for fun.”

“What is it? What is it?” Tim begged. His face was open and inquisitive. He had no idea what was coming for him.

Sasha leaned forward on her knees, and Tim leaned back a bit.

“...Sasha?”

“One for the wager, one for fun.” She repeated, mostly for herself.

She leaned a bit more, and pressed two kisses on Tim’s startled face. One on his forehead, and one on his lips.

It was short, and sweet, and incredibly soft. Sasha sat back down again.

Tim stared at her, open-mouthed, a blush painting itself on his face. It was adorable.

“Um…”

“Yes, Tim?” She said with a playful tone that tried to mask her own blushing face and beating heart.

“Are… are you gonna tell me which one was for the wager? And… which one was for fun?”

“Guess! One for the game, one because I wanted to!”

“You could just tell me— wait. Because you wanted to?”

Sasha nodded, her playfulness abandoning her.

“Can you give me a clue?”

Sasha saw how Tim’s eyes were quickly becoming more worried, and she couldn’t have that.

“One clue. If- if it helps” She said, her voice turning soft. She looked up at him. “I wouldn’t waste something like a first kiss on a bet.”

For a moment, Tim just stared at her.

“So you… wanted to kiss me?”

“Yes.” A thought flashed through her mind. “Is that… okay?”

Tim’s response was rushed. “Yes! Yes, yeah. It’s okay.”

“Can I- can I do it again?”

His eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Y-yeah.”

She leaned in again, game night promptly forgotten. They had a different tradition now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of the jellybeans I just love that they're there.
> 
> Thanks a ton to my lovely beta Crow (@thatchedrooftavern) for their wonderful suggestions and accidentally giving me the best titles, and to Taako for listening to me rant about my crazy dream fic and for making it better in so many ways. You're the best!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day and help me continue to write, thanks a ton to those who leave them!
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week and a lovely month <3


End file.
